Conventionally, many zoom optical systems in which a lens group arranged closest to an object has positive refractive power are proposed as a zoom optical system suitable for an interchangeable lens for a camera, a digital camera, a video camera, etc. (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
An optical system, in which focusing is performed by moving part of a lens group along an optical axis, is proposed from among these zoom optical systems.
Many methods for correcting image blur, in which an image is moved in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis by moving a lens group in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis, are proposed.